She & He
by GigitheAvenger
Summary: It's been 2 years since Coulson and Daisy have seen each other. It's also been 2 years since S.H.I.E.L.D has heard anything from Ward. It's almost like they were completely erased from existence...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! This my newest story called "She and He". This isn't finished yet, so expect updates (and perhaps some cliffhangers!). I wrote another story of this account called "Find Me" which unfortunately was lost when I got a new laptop. Thank you for all the nice comments on that story by the way! I can continue that story if you guys are still into it, just let me know in the reviews! Thanks!**

 **As for this story: This story is strange. I'd say Season 2 finale spoilers a few chapters later, but this chapter doesn't have any spoilers of anything that has happened in the whole television show. You'll see why. I own nothing in this story. Review anything new you want to see or any ideas, they are really nice to read. Thanks again and enjoy "She and He"!**

She sat on the farthest stool, her hand on top of the opening of the beer bottle, not taken a sip, searching for a drunken fight to record on her phone, perhaps. The bar was buzzing with all kinds of people, and the bartenders were working quickly, shaking and serving drinks, to please the crowd. Alas, no one was drunk enough yet to fight. That wasn't her point of coming here, but if you catch a fight, that's a bonus.

He strolled into the bar, smiling, holding the door for about seven people before entering himself. He ordered the same beer as her, Miller Lite, and sat next to her, not even noticing her.

She frowned. Her personal area had been invaded.

When the man's beer came, he quietly sipped it, now noticing her, but not moving or scooting away. About two stools down, there were two girls taking shots, but she felt like it was just the two of them sitting, and she could think of about five places he could go instead of here.

She decided to say something to him. "Nice taste." She said, straightening her back and commenting on his beer.

He looked at her. "Ah, same goes for you."

After a little silence, she added, "Why that stool, though?"

"It's not the stool itself, though it is a great stool; it's because of the person sitting next to the stool."

She looked around. "Who? It's just me."

He laughed. "Girls like you do not just say 'it's just me'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said, taking her first sip of her drink. She frowned again, because while he talked to her, it made her smile. "Wait, I know what you are?"

"A human?" He joked.

"You're one of those creepy guys at bars, aren't you?"

"Ok, calm down. Not every guy you meet at a bar is a psychopath, ok?" He didn't sound offended, just surprised.

Finally, she smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Hailey."

He slowly went for her hand and shook it slowly; staring at her like she was a never-before-seen almost extinct animal at the zoo.

She stopped his glance. "And you are?" She asked.

"Astonished." He said and changed the look he had on his face to the happier one she first saw him with. "I'm Austin."

"Hi, Austin." Hailey let go of his firm hand and finished her beer, then checking her watch. "It was great talking to you, but I really got to get going." She left a 5 dollar bill on the table and stared to go, but Austin stopped her.

"Wait, I want to talk to you again." He said, looking in her eyes. Jeez, it was so hypnotizing.

She smiled for probably the third time this night. "You want to see me again?" She took out a pen and took his hand, writing her number. "Be a food critic. Come down to my restaurant on Thursday, Text me your number beforehand and text you the address. We're still starting up, and I need an honest opinion before we try to expand."

He nodded. "You can count on me." He replied.

"Good." She replied. "I'll see you then."

Hailey walked away, and heard, "The food any good?" from Austin.

She turned around. "Trust me, once we're huge, it will truly be a magical place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is another Hailey and Austin chapter. Now, you must be sitting on your laptop asking "I was promised Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.!" And yes, you were. I added this chapter in as a kind of one shot because these two characters are important and I wanted to get in a chapter of them actually getting to know each other and becoming friends. The actual AOS begins in the next chapter, and trust me, you'll want to read this chapter. Enjoy!**

Austin tightly gripped his steering wheel, on his way to the address Hailey texted him. He wasn't the best at putting things lightly, so if the food is hopeless, he probably won't be talking to her anytime soon.

He pulled up to the restaurant, about the size of a fast food restaurant, maybe a bit bigger, with red and white striped sun visors lining the one-story building. It looked adorable. He looked at the top of the building for the name, and found it light up like a Christmas tree, _Cartinelli's_.

Hailey nervously tapped her phone, checking it about 10 times every minute.

"Still no text from Austin." She mumbled.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. He'll come. From what you told me, he seemed to not want to miss a chance to see you again." Ronda said.

Ronda had two jobs; part-time helping Hailey run the restaurant and cook, and a full-time grandmother. After Hailey's mother, Ronda's daughter, died in a car accident, Ronda's basically been Hailey's mother, because her father is mostly on business trips. Or getting drunk somewhere. Even though Hailey was 9 when her mother died, she can't remember it. It's not like she wants to, though.

Hailey squeezed her fists. "Ok, ok, fine, maybe you're right and I'm just freaking out."

"Most of the time I am right, so yes, you are freaking out." Ronda smiled and gave Hailey a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be in the kitchen watching the food. You're on clean-up duty today!" She called, walking to the kitchen.

"Ok." Hailey smiled and checked her phone again. What is this? Nothing! Nothing at all to even give her the slightest idea…

Austin opened the glass door, causing the little bell to ring. _Cute_ , he thought. Then he saw her. She had her back to him, putting the finishing touches on his table.

In reality, the rest of the tables around the room where covered with nothing, and their dark wood was bare and showing.

She wore a white dress with a lot of pink flowers, with white lace sleeves going down to her wrist, and white wedges. Even from the back, he could see she curled her hair.

He felt so underdressed, only wearing a blue flannel shirt and denim jeans, and basic brown shoes. He ran his fingers through his hair one last time.

"Hey." He smiled.

She turned around, curling some hair around her finger. "Hey." She smiled. He noticed she had a pink daisy in her hair.

"You look beautiful." Austin quickly smiled, making Hailey smile. "Meanwhile, I feel like a lumberjack."

She giggled. "Believe it or not, this is my day-to-day attire. I love dresses; especially flower ones. And daisies; I love daisies as well."

He smiled and Hailey gestured him to sit, at the center table she had set up, with a red tablecloth, two chairs on each side, with a plate and utensils on each side. In the middle, in a slender vase, a lone white daisy.

"So," She grabbed him a laminated menu. "Food-wise, what are you feeling for the app?"

"Um…" Austin quickly scanned the menu, and then found something. "Oh, no."

"What? What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

"I am an absolute sucker for a good plate of mozzarella sticks. So much cheese; so little time."

She smiled. "Of course. With homemade marinara sauce, of course, right?"

He nodded. "Oh yes, please."

"Great." She quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a piping hot plate of 6 deliciously cheesy mozzarella sticks, with a little white cup of marinara sauce.

"I already have a plate ready." She smiled, scooting the daisy to the side to make room the plate.

"Alright." He smiled, rubbing his hands together. "Let's dig in, shall we?"

"Sure, maybe if my loving grandmother stopped stalking us." She raised her voice so Ronda could hear her.

"I have my reasons!" Ronda called from the kitchen.

Hailey sighed and rolled her eyes, and let Austin have the first bite.

"I've had these before." She argued when he told her she should. Finally, he gave in and grabbed a stick, dipped it in the marinara, and looked at Hailey strange for staring at him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." She said, losing the look. "Just really nervous."

So was he. Austin chuckled and took the bite. _"Oh, no, what if it's horrible?"_ He thought. _I can't just go and say…"_

"Oh my." Austin's eyes widened and he set the stick on his plate.

"Oh, darn it!" She frowned.

"No, oh, no, Hailey." He said. "This is easily the greatest thing I've ever eaten."

"Oh, stop." She blushed. "Really, how is it?"

"No, no, the stick is cooked to absolute perfection, the breading has a hint of herb in it, and the marinara, oh, the marinara, the tomatoes give a hint, very small but present, of spice, and… Oh my God, Hailey, where have you been all my life?!"

She shrugged. "Trying to open a restaurant and have everyone that comes and goes say the exact same thing you just said."

Austin scooted his chair back to the table. "More." He said. "More food."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why does my job have to be so hard?!" Coulson almost screamed and threw the iPad to the ground, making it hit its back first.

"Calm down, overdramatic." May rolled her eyes; sitting in a chair by his desk and staring at him throw a temper tantrum.

"It's not being overdramatic, Melinda." He said her name really sassy, and glared at her. "In this great big world, these two had to find each other."

"Calm down, Coulson." May repeated and pulled up the picture from the bar on the big monitor. "So Austin and Hailey met…"

"That's not their names." Coulson cut her off.

"So Austin and Hailey met…" She tried to finish it.

"Yes, they did, and you can't just…"

It was May's turn to cut him off. "Phil, they aren't who they were two years ago, they are now Austin Williams and Hailey Thompson. Get over it. They won't, and physically can't, remember anything."

"He probably does. He's just trying to brainwash her. I know it."

"No, you don't." May said. "And stop acting like you do. Austin and Hailey…"

"That's not their names!" He shouted. "Their names are, and always will be, Grant Ward and Daisy Johnson. TAHITI will never change that." He turned off the monitor displaying the bar footage for probably the 100th time on repeat. "Now get out of my office."


	4. Chapter 4

After their lunch at the restaurant, Hailey and Austin's relationship grew as friends, such as planning the grand opening of the restaurant at Hailey's apartment with her giant goldendoodle, Pepper. That day a while back Hailey wore a blue dress with white flowers on it, and still wears dresses or a skirt almost everyday they see each other, which is almost everyday.

But, today was the opening, and Hailey was a mess. Ronda was arriving at opening time, so there was no one else to calm her down but Austin. She kept bantering about everything that could go wrong. She held a corner of her black dress until her knuckles were white. They agreed it would be a horrible idea to wear a white dress if you're serving food and you're clumsy. She sat on a counter in the kitchen with her legs tightly crossed. Austin stood up, his big arms crossed, just staring at her.

"Wait," She frowned. "What if the computers break! I'm horrible with computers! Oh my God, Austin…"

"Hailey!" He snapped her into reality. "Come back to me!"

She sighed and let go of her dress and looked up at Austin. "I'm sorry, it's just… this is not only my dream, but…" She was interrupted by a loud and demanding knock on the door.

"Tourists." She rolled her eyes. "That's Chicago for you."

She went to the door, with Austin left in the kitchen. "Sir," She told the very tall and scary dark man. "We don't open until 1 pm, but thank you for coming…"

She was interrupted yet again by the sound of the man slamming yellow tape on the front door.

"Wha… what are you doing? That's vandalism!"

"Not if it's required as a warning to the people." He said in a really deep voice.

"A warning of what?"

"This restaurant has been shut down until further notice. A reliable source has informed the Health Inspection department that this facility is not ready for the public."

"What?!" Hailey fumed. "What source?"

"That's not information you need to know, ma'am."

"Yes I do!" She yelled at him. "Who wants to shut my dream down?!"

Austin ran in from the kitchen and held Hailey back. "Hailey, it's ok."

"Ok, great thanks." She said, still in Austin's arms. "Thanks for shutting me down. Now get lost!" She screamed at him, ripped out of Austin's arms, and stormed to the kitchen.

"Um, thank you for coming, sir." Austin nodded and rushed to the kitchen.

When the two left, the man said, "It is done." into his earpiece, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hailey!" Austin called when he got into the long kitchen and in the corner, saw a person in a little black dress, hunched over, bawling.

"Hailey." Austin frowned. "It's ok."

She got up, wiping her tears and taking her seat back on the counter. Luckily, today she was wearing water-proof mascara.

"My mother first taught me how to cook a box of mac and cheese. It was the first thing I'd ever cooked, and I was **proud** of that dish. She told me 'Hailey, if you can make mac and cheese this good, I can teach you to make all kinds of things, and maybe, in the future, you could have your very own restaurant.'

"I liked that idea. So, I've been planning and saving since that day. Like, I went to culinary school and everything."

She looked at Austin in the eyes again. "This wasn't just my dream, or Ronda's dream, it was my mother's dream. She said I could work with my brother and everything."

"Wait," Austin said confused. "You said you're an only child."

"She was pregnant during the accident." Hailey wanted to cry again. "Do you mind if I cry again?"

"No, but don't get tears on that beautiful dress." He spread his arms and she went into them, continuing to bawl on his chest. He stroked her hair. "It's ok." He kept saying. "We'll make it better."

That night almost ended at Hailey's apartment, the two eating takeout and watching a documentary. The two things Austin purely detested, but Hailey loved, so he did it for her. He was also there because out of their two apartments, she had the best wi-fi and he was doing some research for her.

"Oh my God, Hailey, I found it!" He screamed, making her almost choke on her chow min.

"Oh my God, Austin, _what_ did you find?!" She yelled back sarcastically.

"Remember how I told you the FDA guy dropped his badge?" She nodded and frowned at the thought of that… that dream crusher.

"I got a DNA match and, with my fantastic computer skills, I tracked down where it came from."

She put down her box and looked at him. "Please tell me it came from an FDA building. Please."

He shook his head. "Nope. Some non-government building in New York."

"Ok, great." Hailey said, shutting off the TV and getting up. "We can get our things together and go. Come on, get up and grab your suitcase." Austin kept a week's worth of travel things in a suitcase always in Hailey's room in case they ever wanted to travel together. Hailey did the same at Austin's apartment. They haven't used these ever... until now, apparently.

"Wait, what?" He said, closing his laptop and following Hailey upstairs. "We can't just get up and go to New York."

"Sure we can." She said. She retrieved her suitcase from her closet and began packing. "Take a week off work."

"I worked at the restaurant." He reminded her.

"Great, now you have off work!" She smiled and grabbed things from the bathroom. "So what other problems do you have?"

"Oh I don't know, perhaps the fact that it's midnight!"

"So? You usually stay here till 2am while we talk. Why is this any different?"

Austin just sighed and put his hands up in surrender as Hailey zipped up her suitcase and grabbed his. "You know what? I'm done fighting. Let's drive 11 hours to New York, why the hell not? I feel adventurous as ever now." He joked.

She smiled. "Great. So I can drive your car first right?"

He slammed his hands down to his side. "Absolutely not! Nobody drives Lolita but me!"

"Calm down, Turbo." She said. "It was a test to make sure you were still awake. And since you are, let's get going!" She gave him a tight hug to thank him. He instantly hugged her back then let go first before he would have kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

The car ride felt a lot shorter then they expected, though in reality it was about 11 hours. It was filled with thousands of endless stories and way too much laughing, so much that Hailey had to yell at him to watch the highway, trying not to snicker and make him lose focus again.

"Ok, ok, tell me that one more time, then I'll really focus."

She giggled. "You promise?" She asked, adjusting her position on the car seat so she could see his face, illuminated by headlights and light poles, and so Austin could barely see her face, because her beautiful long brown hair was whisked in her face by the wind.

"Yes, now tell me."

"There's not much to retell. My ex was cooking dinner for me once and since he's not the best cook, he made a frozen pizza, and didn't watch the oven, so the pizza burned and he almost burned the house down."

He laughed. "He made a new one right?"

She turned back to her original position, looking at the road. "Nope. We had burnt pizza for dinner. That guy was the worst with anything associated electricity."

"What was his name?"

"I don't know, some president. Abraham, I think."

"Abraham." He said with a ring. "Sounds classy."

"He was the exact opposite. Unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"You're a great guy."

"Better than Abraham?"

"Way better that Abraham."

"I feel the exact same way about you."

"Great. Now that we've established we're not horrible people, I'm going to take a nap. Tell me when you find a motel."

"Just did." He said pointing to a sign with an exit to take to a Holiday Inn.

The second they arrived in their quaint little room, paid by Austin, Hailey slammed her suitcase on the ground and jumped onto the bed and groaned. At that time, it was close to 6am. "I'm so tired!" She said into the pillow.

"Join the club." He said, turning on the fan by the window. "We should get a little sleep before continuing to drive." He took off his shirt. "Gosh, it's hot. Remind me again why I'm here?"

She got off the bed and walked to him. "Because you're my best and only friend?" She suggested.

"Oh right. And why am I your friend?" He joked.

"Hey!" She smiled and gently touched his abs with the back of her hand. "But seriously, I packed nothing but clothes, so I will be borrowing this." She picked up his shirt from the bed and went into the bathroom, coming out missing pants and her shirt, but Austin's giant shirt made it look like she was wearing a nightgown. A Bob Marley nightgown.

"Ok," She hopped under the covers. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He grabbed a pillow and threw it on the ground. "Since there's only one bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Shut up and get in bed so we can sleep."

Austin looked at her to confirm she was serious. She ignored him and was fast asleep in less than a minute.

Eventually, he wiggled under the covers, trying not wake her. After he got in, he almost fell asleep, but she shifted and turned to him. They looked in each other's eyes for a second before Hailey kissed him. When she pulled away after a second, she gently said, "Thanks again." And fell back asleep. Austin looked at her and put his arm around her, and she felt his warmth, wrapped her arms around his body.

It wasn't because he was a great friend he came on this trip, it's because he wanted this to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

"I feel guilty."

"You shouldn't." Coulson replied, sitting in his office chair. Mack was pacing around the room.

"First, you make me make the stupid hand thing, and now, this. The FDA vest and badge looked like something we bought off E-Bay!"

"It was enough to fool Daisy. And Ward knows your face; he would've said something when Hailey left."

"You heard her from the earpiece. I saw her face. It looked like someone punched her in the stomach."

"Where's Fitz?" He mumbled, checking the video feed on the iPad. Mack stole the tablet and chucked it at the wall, and it broke instantly.

"Focus!" Mack yelled at him. "You're lucky I still work for you right now. You're lucky anyone is working for you based on what you've been doing for the past 2 years. With all due respect sir, there are more pressing matters that you need to deal with right now, and you need to get over Hailey and Austin. And those are their names, in case you haven't noticed." He stopped pacing and glared at him. "And if you really want Daisy to remember, why don't you just tell her?"

"No, I can't." Coulson refused to even steal a glance at Mack.

"Why?" Mack demanded. "Yes, I do take orders from you, and yes, I have to do everything you say, but what if she does come back? And Ward doesn't. The whole brainwashing was because of that idiot. Tell her but don't tell him. Everything goes back to normal."

"No, it won't." Coulson stood up. "And if you ask why again, I will put you through the same protocol and land your ass in the Artic. Because if you really want to know why so damn bad, I'll tell you. Like the GH-325, Skye's blood didn't give off the same horrible reaction as it was given to a human. The technology used in the TAHITI protocol didn't help her, it hurt her. If she remembers, and the TAHITI protocol is broken, it will activate her powers, without her control, and since the whole thing was internal, her powers will shake her inside until her heart stops. So, any more pointless questions that are wasting time?!"

There was a silence for a second, until Mack looked back up at Coulson. "So if Daisy remembers…"

"She will die."


	8. Chapter 8

"Now I'm really regretting my decision." Austin said, shutting off Lolita.

"Dangerous, isn't it?" She smiled, hopping out of the car and putting their things in the trunk.

"No; you're making me park my beautiful car at a Walgreen's." Austin frowned.

"That's the closest we could get to the location by car. Now we walk."

"I hope you're right about this."

Hailey took Austin's hand. "It wasn't me that tracked down the location. So let's hope _you're_ right about this."

He sighed. "You're so lucky to have a boyfriend like me."

"Oh, so we're dating now?" Hailey asked, looking up at him.

He stopped walking across the sidewalk to the street. "What?"

"You never, oh I don't know, like, asked me out or anything."

"You did, sort of, last night."

"I was tired."

"So your feelings expressed themselves without hesitation."

"Ok, fine, fine, yes, you are a wonderful boyfriend and I love you. Better?"

"Much." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Much better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well this is fantastic." May said, sitting on the table and watching the footage of the two pulling up to the Walgreen's on an iPad.

"I saw it coming." Jemma mumbled.

May looked up. "What?"

"I expected them to get something and try to come here. It was a stupid move of Coulson to make Mack go, especially since he's at this base."

"He was desperate." May frowned. Then again, she never smiled.

"But why? Why can't he just let them be them?"

"I don't know yet." May replied. "You know how Coulson feels about Daisy. She's like his daughter. He just wants the best of her."

Jemma smiled. "So you do know."

"Yeah," May smiled. "I guess I do. But etheir way, if they are coming, we need to prepare."

There was a knock on the door. "Too late." Jemma smiled and unlocked the door.

May smiled and waited for Coulson to walk by. "Here we go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm back after being gone for a pretty long time (which I'm very sorry for!) With school and working and tons of other stuff, I've never found time to write. I told myself I was going to write this weekend so that's what I did so you guys don't have to wait so long anymore. Thank you for all the nice comments, I really love reading them. I'm writing this as I go, so it might take a little longer, but not as long as this took. I made the chapter a little longer and I'll be posting another one in a bit. Enjoy!**

Coulson took Hailey and Austin to his office, with May behind them, carefully watching Austin.

"So just clarifying," Hailey said, sitting in one of the chairs with Coulson's desk. He grabbed a file and sat down. "You're not from the FDA, right?"

"No." Coulson frowned. "I'm so sorry I had to do that."

"Apology not accepted." Hailey replied flatly. "Who's the boss here? You, I assume? And the other guy works for you, right?"

"Yes." Coulson's guilt was eating him alive. Every time he looked in her hurt eyes he felt worse.

Hailey interlocked her hands, not even looking at the man in the secret agent suit. She was in between exchanging looks with Austin and looking at the ceiling.

"I just want to know why." She said.

"Why what?" Coulson tried.

Hailey now gave him a colder glare than ice. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You shut down my dream, you jerk! Why did you do that?!"

"Hailey, it's ok." Austin assured her, taking one of her hands.

"Be quiet, Ward." Coulson said.

"Who?" Austin asked.

Hailey's face went from anger to confusion. "Wait." She said. "What did you just say?"

"Be quiet?" Coulson asked.

"No, I mean, the name. It was…"

"It was no one." May assured her, standing by Coulson's side.

"No, no, it was someone." She let go of Austin's hand and stood up. "I've heard it somewhere."

"T.V?" Coulson suggested.

"Movie?" May added.

"No and no. It feels like someone I know. Oh, I think it liked daisies because for some reason, my brain is putting the words "ward" and "daisy" together." Her look became more confused. "And the sky. The sky fits in this somewhere."

"Like a puzzle." Austin said.

"Expect I don't have enough pieces to…" Hailey held her head and grunted.

Austin stood up. "Hailey, are you ok?" He asked her, worried.

"Yeah, just a little headache." She smiled. "I'm good."

"We should get back to the restaurant." Coulson said.

"No, hold on. This is all familiar somehow, you all are." Hailey said.

"Hailey, maybe you should just sit down…" Coulson tried.

Hailey started breathing heavier and holding her head, grunting in pain. "Ah!" She screamed, falling to ground, curling up in a ball and holding her head.

"Hailey!" Austin slid to the ground on his knees by her side, holding her. He whipped his head around to look at Coulson and May. "What the hell do you do to her?!"

May's face displayed something no one has ever seen before. Fear.

"I don't know!" Coulson yelled back. "Daisy, please! Come back!"

"Coul…son…" Daisy said, trying to breath but continued screaming.

May ran outside. "Jemma!" She screamed down the hallway, Jemma shoving May out of the way to enter in seconds.

"Simmons…" Daisy muttered, her head still resting in Austin's hand.

"Just someone do something!" He said, rocking Daisy. "And who's Simmons?!"

"This is your fault." May turned to Coulson. "You never should've brought her here."

"What? My fault?!" Coulson said back. "And I didn't bring her here, it was their choice!" The two argued like an old married couple.

"Everyone!" Jemma shut the two up. "Shut up so I can work! Please!" Coulson gave the scientist a look. "Sir," She added.

"She's not breathing." Austin said, breathing heavier. "She's not breathing!"

Everyone just stopped moving. Coulson and May swallowed at the same time.

"No pulse." Jemma checked. "I'll get the…"

Austin grabbed her arm. "No, don't."

"No, if I don't, she'll…"

"She already is dead. We can't do anything now."

"Don't be silly, Ward…" Jemma stopped herself.

Ward stood up. "Already, so you people bring us to this facility, kill my girlfriend, and now you're calling me some stupid name. Tell me what is happening! And I want the truth. Now."

Coulson, May, and Simmons exchanged a look. "Ok, so…" Coulson began. "Sometimes in life…"

May rolled her eyes. "We brainwashed you and Hailey. Though her name isn't Hailey, it's Daisy; Daisy Louise Johnson. And you're real name is Grant Douglas Ward. While you had that name you were a psychopathic killer."

Ward frowned. "Ok, thanks for that. What's really going on?!"

"I've got a pulse." Jemma announced. Everyone sighed it relief.

"That's the truth, Ward. You worked for us." May tried to tell him.

"And Hydra." Coulson added. "You multi-tasked."

"So what, I was some super double agent?"

"Yes." Coulson confirmed.

"Thank you for understanding." May replied.

"I don't." Ward said, looking at Daisy. He pointed at the manila folder in Coulson's hand. "What's that?"

"Your file." Coulson said quietly. "I brought it in case we had to do this." He slid it across his desk. Ward picked it up and read it. Everything came back too quickly. Hydra, Garrett, Buddy, Christian… everything. It made the back of his head hurt a little.

"So Hailey… Daisy," he corrected himself. "almost died because she remembered all this suddenly?"

"Yes." Coulson responded. "Thank God she's still with us."

"So how come I'm not on the floor dying like her?"

May sat down. "Um… Soo…" May stuttered. "Well, she's not… what you say…"

"Human." Coulson finished. "She's called an Inhuman. She comes from a race of powered people."

Ward froze. What? She's an Inhuman. He looked at her again. Her eyes were opening and her head rested on Jemma's legs and she stroked her hair. His head hurt again.

"And the sky part." He said, looking back at the two S.H.I.E.L.D leaders. "That's the name she called herself before she figured out." Ward paced around the room. "This is just too much to take in at once."

"She was supposed to lead a team of powered people." Coulson said. "Before what happened."

"What did happen?"

Coulson sighed and sat down. Daisy sat up slowly. "So…"


	10. Chapter 10

*6 months earlier*

This was a bad idea. She knew it was. But she was still going to do it. She'd grab her phone, and sit back down, then get back up to get it, and then sit right back down.

" _Just do it,"_ She told her. " _It will pay off."_

She just ran up to her phone, grabbed it, and sat back down, before she could doubt herself. She took a deep breath and dialed the number.

He answered at the first ring. "I missed you like crazy."

"I know," She replied. "I've missed you too."

"If Coulson catches you doing this, you're dead."

"That's why I didn't want to." She bit her lip. Daisy hates it when he's right.

"And now that you did, are you happy or do you regret it?" Ward asked.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." She replied. "When can I see you?"

"Too risky." He frowned.

"I hate this," Daisy said, sitting in bed. "I just want to talk to you face-to-face."

"Then why don't you?" She heard a weird echo. She turned around and there he was. Almost like magic. Holding a long white daisy.

Her first initial reaction was to run up his him and give him a giant hug. So she did. She let go and their lips met with a kiss. Daisy pulled away from him. "Grant, you have to go, please. They're going to kill us both."

"I don't care if I never leave this building. I wanted to see you. I needed to see you."

"Grant, please, this is stupid. Just go."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Daisy. But I'm not…"

There was a knock on the door. "Daisy?" Coulson called from the other side. "Are you talking to someone?"

She swore under her breath. "Yeah," She replied. "An old friend."

"Oh, ok. Are you almost done? I have a file I wanted you to see."

She looked at Ward. "What do I do?" He searched the room for exits. There was nothing. He was trapped.

"Daisy, it's pretty urgent. Can I just come in?"

"Um, I… um…" Daisy stuttered.

"Are you ok?" Coulson jiggled the doorknob. "Open up."

"Um, I can't do that?" Daisy let go of Ward's hands, confused.

"Daisy, I'm coming in."

Coulson opened the door and entered the room.


	11. Chapter 11

"All she wanted was to just be with you." Coulson sighed. "She even suggested joining Hydra so she could be with you."

"Sounds more like an obsession."

"Your love for each other was weird. She thought you were the only person who cared about you. Which wasn't true."

Ward sighed and sat back. "Well, I'm sorry, I guess."

"It's not really your fault," May said. "She was infatuated with you, as you were with her."

"I wasn't infatuated," Daisy said faintly. "I was in love."

"Daisy, you should rest a little…" Coulson tried to shut her up.

"Can't I rest and state my input?" Daisy argued back.

Ward sat up. "Wait a second, something still doesn't make sense. Why did you shut down Daisy's restaurant? Didn't you want to stay out of our lives."

May turned her attention to Coulson. "You did what?!" She said furiously.

"Well technically, I didn't do it, Mack did." The director mumbled.

"You did _what_." May repeated.

"I gave you amazing computer skills for a reason, Ward. I wanted you two back. The regret was going to kill me. I knew you guys would track us down and come here. I told Mack to drop his 'badge'. I knew you'd do exactly what you did."

"Maybe just give us a phone call next time." Daisy rolled her eyes, sitting up slowly. Jemma helped her up. "And while we're filling in blanks, who's Rhonda? Is she an agent?"

"Yes," Coulson replied, looking down.

Daisy's look went from confused to annoyed. She looked at Coulson. "Coulson, I just have one more question."

"And that would be?"

"Why did you make my fake mom die in a car crash? Why did you make me live through all that pain?"

"Since your real mother perished at the hands of Cal…" Coulson started.

"Wait, what?" Daisy stood up. "What did you just say?"

"Remember? While the Inhumans attacked us, your father killed your mother before she killed you."

Then it hit Coulson like, not a ton, but a million tons of bricks. They wiped that memory from her. Completely. So she could never access it and live through that pain ever again in her life.

A tear rolled down her face. "My dad is a vet and Jiaying leads the…" Another tear rolled down her face. "Did you… did you wipe that from me?" More tears came down. "And think I'd just forget about my own mother?!"

Coulson swallowed. "We didn't want you to search for her and find out the truth. We did the car accident story to soften the blow in a way."

"You hide me from my parents!" Daisy screamed at him, crying more and more. "You hide the truth about my own mother, who I've been searching my whole freaking life for! You say you care about me, but that's all a lie! If you cared, you'd tell me!"

"I know, but…" Coulson tried but was interrupted by Daisy.

"No, I don't want to hear anything you say anymore. It don't even know if it's the truth. And stop 'caring' so much. You're not my father." She wiped her face and stormed out of the room.

The first person to leave of just pure uncomfort was Jemma. She quickly shuffled out of the room. Ward soon left too.


	12. Chapter 12

Ward found Daisy crying in an empty hallway. He walked over to her and slid down the wall, joining her.

"I'm sorry for what happened there," He said.

"It's not like it's your fault." She said, her voice muffled because her face was buried in her hands. "We should've never came here."

"Were you happier as Hailey or Daisy?" He asked.

"I wish I knew." She took her hands out of her face and looked at him. "I just liked being a normal person again."

"You've never been normal, Daisy." Ward said, staring at the wall. "Whether you like it or not, you're extraordinary."

"So what if I have powers?" Daisy complained. "I just…"

"No, that's not what I meant." Ward replied. "I mean… you're just a genuinely amazing person. You need powers to be the greatest person in my life."

"Second to Kara, obviously." She smiled ever so faintly.

"No." He looked at her and their eyes met. "Even when I was dating her, I still had you in the back of my mind. I can never forget you."

"Maybe that's why we met in the bar." Daisy joked.

Ward paused. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Maybe that's why we met in the bar?"

He cocked his head slightly. "That might be right."

"What? That's crazy." Daisy assured him.

"No, wait, why did you go to the bar that night?"

"I don't know, I was just really craving a Miller Lite." She replied.

"So was I…" Ward smiled.

"No, this is crazy, we can't possibly have a connection that's stronger than TAHITI." Daisy wanted to deny it, judging by the person Grant… Ward is, but he might actually be right.

She proved his point even further. "Then why are you holding my hand?"

She looked down to their hands, and sure enough, they were interlocked. She didn't let go, to her surprise. "Thank you for coming to talk to me."

"Nobody else would've done it." He replied, squeezing her hand, giving her another chance to let go. She didn't.

They kissed. Coulson just then turned the corner and saw them. He knew was happening, or what happened between the two, he just didn't know what to do about it. He also knew keeping them away from each other would only make it worse. The only question was, is Ward still a threat? He might be now, knowing everything about his past, but would he give up everything he has with Daisy to go back to that. They had some big connection, bigger than TAHITI, but what was it? Was Ward an Inhuman?

The two pulled away and Coulson went back to his office. He needed to figure it out, but first needed sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Daisy woke up in her old room on the base. She looked at her bedstand. It still had the picture of baby her and young Cal in a frame. She got out of the covers and opened her chest. It still had all of her clothes in there, neatly folded. She realized her room probably hasn't been touched since she was here. She looked around. Ward wasn't sleeping in her bed or on the floor. She changed and went to Coulson's office.

Sure enough, he was sitting in his desk, looking at a file.

"Is that Grant's?" She said quietly.

He nodded. "I think I've read it so many times I've practically memorized it." He took a sip of his coffee. "Can you grab him and meet me back here?"

"Sure," Daisy replied, and went to where she knew Ward would be. The same empty hallway as yesterday.

Sure enough, there he was, pacing around and around and around. She slowly approached him. He turned around, his eyes clearly bloodshot and sleepless. She walked a little faster to him and when she got to him, they just stood there staring at each other.

"Are we still dating?" Daisy asked him.

"I don't know." He replied, holding her hand. "I don't know what we are anymore. What about Lincoln?"

"What about Lincoln?"

"Weren't you two a thing?"

"No…" She smiled. "Jealous much?" She mumbled, trying to let him not hear her.

"What did you just say?" He asked, trying to hide his smile and failing pathetically.

"Nothing." She replied quickly, the corners of her lips rising. "Nothing at all."

"Really?" Ward started. "Because I think you just called me jealous!" He stopped trying to hide it and grinned.

"I did not!" She tried.

After a pause of the two just staring at each other and smiling goofily, Ward said, "There's is no possible way I could leave at this point."

"Were you planning on leaving?"

"I was thinking about it, but that darn 'connection' wouldn't let me."

"Good," She took his hand. "Because we have to meet Coulson in his lair." Daisy joked.

"Joy," Ward replied. "What could he possibly do this time?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What _are_ you going to do?" May asked him. She still kept in the back of her mind what Coulson did, but that wasn't the focus.

"I wish I knew." Coulson closed up Daisy and Ward's files. "Ward's last check-up was clean for anything irregular. I might just send him down to Jemma."

"What will she do? Test his blood to see if he's Inhuman?" May suggested, still standing by the doorway.

"I guess, but I don't think that's it." Coulson shrugged. "It has to be something bigger. Something we're missing."

"A different species is pretty big." May mumbled.

"I know but…"

There was a knock on the door. Before Coulson could even say "Come in," Jemma hurried in, holding an iPad.

"Sir," She started. She looked frazzled. "I went ahead and tested Ward and Daisy's blood."

"And?" He asked.

"Ward's was regular. He's human." She reported, but didn't seem very enthusiastic yet. "It was Daisy's that was different."

"What happened with it?"

"Sir, I think I figured out this 'connection' they've been talking about."

"And that is…"

She handed him the iPad and took a breath. "A child, sir."

May's mouth dropped to the floor. "Oh my…" She started to say, but the words wouldn't form.

"Daisy's pregnant."

 **Author's Note: Oh my gosh! How exciting! Daisy's pregnant! Thanks you guys a ton for reading my story, I've been working really hard on it for a pretty long time. So, as a reward for your loyalty to this story, I decided I'd do this thing were you, the reader, can get involved in the story. Now that Daisy's pregnant, there will be a new baby in the story, and all babies need names, so why don't you guys think of one? Leave a review with a baby name, and I might just use it! I'll make sure to give credit in an A.N to the person who thought of it! Have fun!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Like I said in the last chapter, don't forget to leave your choice of a baby name in the comments!:)**

Coulson was waiting outside for the two, anxiously. When they arrived he automatically scooted Ward into his office to talk to May.

"Um… So, Daisy…" Coulson began when they were alone in the hallway.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Did you and Ward ever…. you know…."

She shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "What? No, and we weren't planning on it anytime soon."

"So you two… haven't?" He confirmed.

She held Coulson's arm. "Trust me, Coulson. We didn't." She walked into the office. Coulson squeezed the iPad. "Way to make this difficult." He mumbled, and went back into his office.

Ward had an extremely suprised look on his face. May's voice was gentle and calm. The two sat in chairs facing each other. There was a lot of nodding and hand gestures.

When Coulson and Daisy entered, May confirmed he was ok and the two got up and everyone was staring at Daisy.

She put her hands up and grinned. "Ok, what is going on?" She giggled.

Ward walked up to her, and then pointed to her stomach. "There's a child growing there." He smiled ever so faintly.

"Are you serious?!" She squealed and gave him a giant bear hug. He pulled away first and her expression got dimmer. "Wait, does that mean it will be… Inhuman?"

Jemma was sitting in the back of the room. "The baby is growing at a regular rate, but we'll see as it matures. It's too early to know now." She reported.

"Oh, wait, that means I can't go on missions." Daisy pointed out.

"Even if you weren't pregnant, you still wouldn't be able to." May said. "You just figured out who you really are yesterday. The plan was to ease you back in with some conditioning. But now with that…" She pointed at her belly. "I'll re-subscribe to Netflix."

Daisy giggled. "You're the best, May." The two gave each other a hug for probably the first time since S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed.

"We'll give you two some time alone." Coulson said, and he left with May and Jemma.

When they heard the door close behind them, Daisy and Ward looked at each other for a while.

"You're not leaving, right?" Daisy asked him, holding his hands.

Ward shook his head. "Never," He said. "And you?"

She held onto his hands at her chest. "No," She smiled. "I need someone to change diapers."

He laughed. "Will that be my responsibility?"

"Yes," Daisy giggled. "And you have to go shopping with me."

Ward laughed again. "How did it get there anyway?"

She shrugged. "I'm guessing a co-pilot by the name of Jack Daniels was involved."

He chucked and Daisy turned around to stare in Ward's eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Promise me you'll stay with me." She said.

He kissed her. "I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hello! This is Chapter 15. Thank you very much for all the kind comments you all have been sending, it always motivates me even more to write more chapters. Remember, if you have any ideas for the baby that you'd like to see in this story please leave them in the reviews. If I use one of yours, I'll make sure to give you credit for it. :) Enjoy! (P.S. This chapter was edited slightly because I realized I messed something up, "something" being the baby's gender. Hope this clarifies!)**

For the next 8 months, the two top priorities in the base were Daisy and the baby. When Jemma told them it was a girl, the two future parents got in even more excitement. Coulson, Mack, and Ward took a day to paint an empty room bright blue. They even got Captain America bedsheets for the crib.

By his 15th time at Babies-R-Us, Ward had the routine down. Greet the person by the door, assure them you know what you're looking for, get lost and ask someone for help, get two sizes in clothes, pay, and get Chipotle later. It was pretty easy. Except for those stupid "one size" clothes. Those were his nightmare.

Ward knocked on the baby's room. Daisy let him in then sat back in a rocking chair that she turned to face the wall.

"Hey!" He smiled, setting the heavy plastic bags on the ground. He got out a can of formula. "So, I wasn't sure which brand of formula to get, so I texted May and she said to…" He heard her quietly sniffling.

"Daisy…" He said, approaching the chair. "Are you ok?"

She didn't look at him, but took her face out of her hands. "Are we even ready for this, Grant?"

"Sure," He said. "Why wouldn't we? We have all these people around us that will help."

"That's not what I mean, Grant."

"Then what do you mean?" He glared at the formula in his hand. "Is it the damn formula?"

She wiped her tears and got up slowly, thanks to her big belly, and looked at him. "What if he's Inhuman?" She said.

"Jemma said she hasn't seen anything that could suggest he was Inhuman, not even partially." Ward assured her.

"What if those are wrong?" She suggested. "With Lincoln out for a year, when this baby comes, the only Inhuman to really tell will be me, and I don't know if I'll be able to do that recovering from the birth."

"Stop worrying." Ward rubbed Daisy's arms. "It's almost 11, you should get to bed."

"Yeah," Daisy took a deep breath. "I should get to bed. And stop stressing out about this kid because I have supportive people around me that will help me when this baby does come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Daisy rested on a bed in the lab with too many needles to count in her arm and a healthy baby boy resting in her arms.

"I didn't know you knew how to deliver a baby," Daisy whispered to Jemma.

She smiled. "We did some training at the Academy." She responded.

Ward sat in a chair next to Daisy's bed and Coulson, May, Fitz, Mack, Bobbi, Hunter stood in front of them, admiring the baby. A bell rang. Everyone shushed it.

"No, that's a good bell. It means the results of the baby are in." She smiled and turned on the computer.

"Results of?" Hunter asked.

"A test on him to see if he's human or Inhuman." Bobbi replied.

"Fingers crossed for human," May added. "I really don't want or need to deal with another one of those here."

"Well thanks," Daisy mumbled, and rocked the baby.

"I don't mean you," May assured her. "I mean Lincoln. Doesn't even trust us at all."

"I feel bad for him," Fitz said. "All the lies people have put in his head… I would be confused too."

Jemma walked back, her eyes bulged out.

Daisy looked up at her from the baby. "What's wrong, Jemma?"

"The baby's results are in."

"And…?" May asked.

Fitz went over to the computer and came back in shock too. "That is a crazy baby." He said.

"Crazy is an extreme understatement." Jemma added. "Daisy, you and Ward were right, the baby isn't here though the two of you engaging in physical activity, but it… Um…" She bit her lip.

"Spit it out, Jemma." Bobbi said.

"Ok." She took a breath. "The baby… it just… well, formed itself."

Everyone there but Fitz and Simmons said, "What?" In unison. They all looked at each other.

"What?" Coulson repeated.

"So the baby's Inhuman?" Bobbi asked.

"Or human?" May asked hopefully.

"So it just started itself?" Hunter suggested.

"That's insane," Mack tried.

Everyone all started talking at once, giving Daisy a headache and waking the baby. "Everyone, please shut up!" Ward yelled.

"You guys woke the baby." Daisy frowned, and rocked it so it could go back to sleep. It didn't.

Coulson tried to change the subject. "Do we know the gender?" He asked more gentle.

The baby squealed a little. Daisy gestured Ward to hand her a blanket. He looked at Jemma and she tossed him one. Ward held it while Daisy adjusted its little hat on its head and then wrapped the blanket around it.

"Gender?" Jemma asked. Ward nodded. "Girl." She responded.

"Aww…" Bobbi said. "Look at her little eyes."

The baby's brown eyes lit up when she giggled.

Everyone awed and ooed at the baby and took turns holding it and rocking it. Jemma suggested her and the baby spend the night in the hospital and told Ward he was welcome to spend the night in the chair if he doesn't want to leave. Jemma rolled over a hospital bassinet, covered it with blankets and a little plush toy monkey Fitz got for the baby, and gently set the sleeping baby down in it. She automatically clung to the little monkey when she was settled in. Daisy covered her with the blanket she was wearing, thanked Jemma, and sooner or later, fell asleep. Ward interlocked his hands with Daisy and fell asleep too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hello! I apologize for the confusion on the baby's gender (it is a girl if you didn't already know). When I was thinking about the color of the baby's room, I wanted to do a bright color, and since my favorite light color is blue, I chose blue (and also Captain America is my favorite super hero so that's where the sheets came from). Some might say this might be a little boy-ish but this is just my personal preference for a baby girl's nursery, also judging by baby's bedrooms I've seen. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!**

Daisy woke up the next morning and Grant was gone. Her hand felt cold and empty without him holding it. She looked over and saw her little baby in the bassinet, squeezing the monkey and the blanket. She smiled and looked at the ceiling. It all felt so surreal. Discovering her true identity, being pregnant, Grant on the base, having a child, it all felt like it was happening too quickly. But every time she saw the little baby smile, it reminded her that this life was real and it was beautiful.

Jemma came by later to take out the rest of the needles when the baby woke up and Daisy fed the little baby girl and after some spit-up, burping, and crying, the baby fell back asleep in Daisy's arms.

"Right when I got excited to get up." Daisy smiled and gently stroked the baby's arm when she fell asleep. "Have you seen Grant anywhere?"

"Nope, but Coulson wanted to come by in a bit and hang out with the baby, so if you want to get up for a little bit, Coulson will be here." Jemma replied, adjusting Daisy's crazy hair. Jemma picked up the baby and a blanket when she began to cry and soothed her.

"You're a better mom than I am." Daisy laughed.

"I babysat kids in my neighborhood when I was a kid." She replied. "I got this, and you need the exercise."

Daisy thanked Jemma and got up and walked to Grant's room. It was empty. She called Grant.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Grant?" Daisy asked. "Who is this?"

"Who's Grant?" The woman asked. She sounded about her age, maybe older.

"This is Grant Ward's phone, so who are you?" Daisy demanded.

"Nope, this is my phone number, I've had it for years."

"Are you sure?" Daisy confirmed.

"Positive. Sorry." _Beep._ The phone hung up.

She went back to Grant's room, worried. Where was he? Why did he change his number? What was happening? She called his backup number. It answered on the first ring. "Daisy." He said.

"Grant, where are you? We have so much stuff to do…"

"I'm not coming back, Daisy." He said.

Her heart dropped to the core of the Earth. "What are you talking about, 'not coming back'?"

"I'm sorry, Daisy." He said, his voice croaking, like he's about to cry.

"Grant, stop joking, where are you?" Daisy said, her voice cracking too.

"Daisy, it's not because I don't love you or the baby, I love you both… actually, that's the reason."

"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting on his bed.

"Look, I may be partially good now, but I still remember my horrible past, and I can't…" He paused for a moment to hold back tears. "I can't have this baby be raised by me or turn into me."

"Grant, she won't. We can…"

"No, Daisy." He said. "I love you and I love this baby and the best thing to do right now is to stay away from both of you."

"No, Grant, please…" She begged. No response. "Grant!" She screamed. "I just got you back and I'm not going to let you leave me again!" No response. "GRANT!"

 _Beep._

Daisy slammed her phone into the bed. She paced around the room, trying to calm down. She knew her powers would activate if she didn't. Then, the anger that had been hiding inside of her fought its way out into a fiery cry. She screamed and threw a pillow at the wall. The room started shaking. She didn't really care. She fell to her knees. "Come back!" She cried as tears rolled down her face.

She screamed again into the bed. She heard bangs on the door.

"Daisy!" It was May. "Daisy, open the door!" She demanded.

She took her hands out of her hair and faced one to the wall. Her powers directed themselves to the doorknob, bending it until it broke. She dropped to the ground and bawled. Her powers stopped and everyone outside heard her crying.

"Ward left." May inferred from outside the door. Bobbi and Jemma nodded in agreement. "Is Coulson still with the baby?"

Jemma nodded. "I just didn't think she'd be this devastated."

"Well, I mean, they have a possibly Inhuman kid on their hands now. It would suck for me too if my man left right when the baby came." Bobbi said.

"I saw this coming." May said, balling up her fists. "I should've just made Ward leave."

"It's not your fault," Jemma said. "He's not the person he was when we TAHITI-ed him. He left for a different reason that we have to find out."

May sighed. "Let's go tell Coulson, I guess." She muttered, letting her hands free and walking away. Bobbi and Jemma exchanged a look but eventually followed her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hello! If you all like this story and like Marvel fanfiction, there's this amazing story on this site called "Awakening Quake" by Misha. The author just finished the story, but it's a really great story and it's an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers crossover. Sorry to advertise, but I really loved it and I highly recommend reading that story.**

"I knew it." Was the first thing Coulson said when May told him. Bobbi was wandering around the room, talking to and bouncing the baby. She was surprisingly the best with the baby out of everyone, including Daisy. "I knew he was going."

"Good riddance." Jemma mumbled.

"Daisy's a wreck." May said. "Guess she didn't see that coming."

Daisy walked in randomly smiling. "Hello, everyone." She said. "Bobbi, can I see my baby please?"

Bobbi smiled too. "Of course." She replied, handing the baby off to Daisy.

"Jemma, have you gotten any new information about her?" Daisy asked the scientist.

"Um, no." Jemma said awkwardly. "Not anything yet. I'll keep you posted."

"Great," Daisy replied, beaming, and bouncing the baby. She tickled her and she giggled adorably. Bobbi "aw"ed under her breath.

"Daisy?" May asked, walking up to Daisy and holding her arm. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am!" She said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I mean… about… Ward." May said.

Daisy cocked her head. "Grant? Why would I be ok with Grant?"

"Daisy, Grant left."

"Yes, to pick up some things, that's not a giant deal." Daisy said and chuckled. "May, I think I should be asking you the same question. Are _you_ ok?"

"I'm fine, but Daisy, you were just bawling in your room a few minutes ago."

"No, I wasn't." Daisy insisted. "The last thing that happened was waking up in my room, and coming here." Daisy's smile faded a little. "Wait, what were you saying about Ward?"

"Name." Bobbi said. The baby was asleep in Daisy's arms already.

"What?" Coulson said. "What name?"

"The baby's. I just noticed she doesn't have a name and she's been alive for like almost a full day." She said.

"Wow, we really did forget about the name, didn't we?" Jemma laughed. "So Daisy, what will it be?"

"She doesn't have a name for a reason." Daisy replied. "Grant said he had a really good name yesterday and would tell me it today. I'm leaving it blank for him."

"Oh." May said. "But Daisy…"

The baby woke up and began crying. "When he gets back, we'll name him." Daisy assured her, grabbing a spit-up blanket. "It's ok."

 **Author's Note: This chapter ends kind of abruptly because the reason she can't remember that Ward is a long story and make the chapter too long, so I figured I'd split it up.**


End file.
